


Baby Winchester

by CoalLives



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoalLives/pseuds/CoalLives
Summary: Reader has been in a committed long-term relationship with Dean Winchester. She’s been a big help to the Winchesters, even before Dean and her's relationship, helping with research and the odd hunt here and there. But now something new is on the horizon. A baby. How will this new challenge change their relationship? And will Sam survive a Mini Dean?





	1. Introduction

Hello! I’m going to be your author for this series. I’ll warn you now, updates will be infrequent, either really fast or really slow, as school is currently kicking my butt. But this is a piece of work apart of sdavid09’s(whaleofataleteller here on Ao3) plot bunny challenge over on Tumblr. Seeing as Tumblr is starting to limit the number of paragraphs (or really just writing) I thought I would switch on over to here. So if you want to see some of my other writings- as I have yet to upload them yet- I’ll be under the same username on Tumblr. And just as I warning if you thought this was going to be angsty it’s not. I’m just bad with summaries, and titles, and spelling. So on that thought, if you see a spelling/grammar error let me know kindly and I will fix. (Things still slip through editing. Y’know?)

So thanks to sdavid09 for doing this challenge! Here is my work of literature.

Also! I will link a song, playlist of something I was listening to while writing. It might have nothing to do with the chapter, but it's something I like to do. So you might find some amazing music if you didn't already know it!


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but it's just setting up background info.

Hunting. A simple word with multiple meanings. It could mean the hunting of an animal for fun. Or the hunting for a man or woman to share a night with. However, in my case, it was hunting the creatures that went bump in the night. Ghosts who didn’t know when to let go and ended up terrorizing innocent people. 

I hunted alone. No family or home to call my own. Just a crappy car that had broken down too many times. It was too small to hold my belongings, which to begin with were minimal. Hopping from city to city and motel to motel was slowly losing its charm. Sure, I was saving people giving them back their normal 9 to 5 jobs, but the next city I was doing the same thing. Ghosts were simple. Vampires were complex but in the end easy. Werewolves weren’t always very smart and I’ve always had a love for silver. Day in and day out with nothing new isn’t exciting. I was frayed and my flame, my love for life, was dying.

But then I met them. The Winchesters. I had heard rumors and stories about them from my few encounters with hunters over the years. But none of them prepared me for actually meeting them. They were both handsome, but they was just something about Dean that made me feel something. Was it lust? Was it love? Or was it the fact they both brought so much trouble to themselves it would be a challenge to hunt with them, an adventure just to coexist in the same space. I could feel my love for life and adventure begin to flare up again. I felt on cloud nine. 

That day in the bar was the start of something, I could just tell. When I had approached the bar, where they were sitting at, they were arguing over something. I paid no mind to it, I wanted the adventure, yes, but I had a job to do. I couldn’t leave with them and let the demon continue to kill innocents. Besides, the more rational side of my brain interjected, how would you convince them to let you go with them. 

Glancing briefly at the boys, I waved to the bartender. Telling the man my order, I leaned against the bar, crossing my arms across my chest, I looked around. It was a local bar, but with few patrons. My guess was the new nightclub across town took most of the patrons. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed one of the boys looking at me, “Can I help you?” He quickly looked away and continued talking to his brother. I let out a sigh as the bartender handed me my drink. I quickly walked back to my seat to continue my research.

Imaging how I met the boys brought a smile to my face. Turned out they were on the same case I was. It wasn’t until the demon came out of the works that we started to work together. And since we haven’t stopped contact. First, it was just Sam calling and checking how I was and for help on some research. Sometimes with the odd call for some help tracking something down or helping them on a case. Life was thrilling again. One drunken night then made life magical. 

Over the course of the year I had been working and helping the Winchesters- must have been good work as they offered me a room to crash in whenever I wanted at the bunker- I had developed a crush on the shorter brother, Dean. And one drunken night I let loose all of my secrets. How I had cheated on a seventh-grade math test and how I lost my parents- I just didn’t want to be a doctor. But the biggest secret I told that night was how I felt towards Dean. He was helping me to my room after we got back from the bar when I blurted out how I loved him and I knew he would never feel the same.

And since then we have been in a relationship for 2 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jazz I was listening to while writing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIFCfCvRn3g


End file.
